UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA NARUTO
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Día 10 del 10 cumpleaños de Naruto. Para celebrarlo un pequeño fic de tres capítulos. Que decir que no diga ya el titulo? Leedlo y pasarlo bien FELICIDADES NARUTO¡¡¡
1. Capitulo 1

Todos sabemos ya de sobra que Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto y esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro… ¡Narices es un fanfic que pretendes!

**UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA NARUTO**

By usagi-hk

Sasuke esperaba paciente a su maestro que, por no faltar a la tradición, llegaba tarde. Especialmente tarde. Sentado en la valla del puente miraba el horizonte pensativo…

Hacia un buen rato que su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos felices que guardaba de su infancia. Sobre todo le venían a la memoria sus cumpleaños. Aquel día en el que él era el protagonista por encima de su hermano y todos lo felicitaban y le sonreían revolviéndole el pelo de manera cariñosa. Sentía en su boca el sabor de las tartas de su madre y las sonrisas de su padre y su hermano que tan bien lo hacían sentir.

Eran unos recuerdos cálidos y agradables que siempre lo hacían sentir bien… y irremediablemente le recordaban que ya no existían… entonces la ira y el odio lo embargaban…

Pero sin en cambio luego pensaba en Naruto y lo llenaba una cierta tristeza al pensar que su compañero de equipo y su único amigo, seguramente jamás había podido disfrutar de algo como aquello… que él había estado solo desde el principio…

Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que cierta chica de pelo rosa se acercaba emocionada hacia el.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y fue en ese momento cuando la emocionada chica casi le tira puente abajo que cayó en la presencia de Sakura.- Go-gomen Sasuke uu no pretendía tirarte…

-Ya, ya… - dijo el chico sacudiéndose (literalmente) a la chica de encima y recuperando como pudo la compostura.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?- preguntó ella sonriendo emocionada al tener al objeto de sus deseos ante ella.

-Esperar a Kakashi… que remedio…

-Ah… ¿Llega tarde como siempre no?

-… ¬¬U Obviamente… S

-Claro… el día que llegue temprano algo malo pasara seguro (Inner Sakura: ¡¡Sasuke eres un borde!! Pero el mas guapo de la villa ains…)

-Ya, claro…

-¿Y en qué pensabas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que en qué pensabas? Estabas algo distraído.

-En nada

-(Inner Sakura: ¡Menudo diálogo para besugos hijo mío!) ¿En serio? Cualquiera lo diría. Casi te tiro puente abajo. ¡Andaaaaaaaa cuéntamelo!

-Pensaba en Naruto.

-¿Lo cualo?

-Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Naruto ¿No lo sabías?

-Ah… pues no… la verdad …

-¿Es que acaso pensabas que nunca cumplía años?

-Cualquiera diría que ha cumplido los cinco… porque se comporta como si tuviera cuatro la verdad.

-Quien sabe.

-Ah… ¿Sasuke?

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Y qué más da. Yo… estaba pensado… que quizás… quizás a ese estúpido le hiciera ilusión una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿No crees?- dijo el chico muy bajito.

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?

-Es que… no creo que nunca haya tenido una… y no sé… no me mires raro pero me da lástima.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!????- a cada palabra de Sasuke, Sakura alucinaba más… Si hasta parecía que tenía corazón… ¿O es que se había levantado con el pie derecho aquella mañana?

-No pensé que fuera tan mala idea ¬¬- dijo con aspereza.

-No, si no es por eso. Me parece fantástico. Es que me pareció raro que… da igual ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Será maravilloso!

-¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde?- preguntó el recién llegado Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde Kakashi- le recriminó Sakura.

-Mmm… ya lo sé… de todos modos no había quedado contigo :-P

-Maestro deja de comportarte como un crío de cinco años.

-Jejejeje… ¿Y esa fiesta de cumpleaños de la que hablabáis?- volvió a preguntar el Jounin.

-Es que Sasuke me estaba diciendo que dentro de dos días sería el cumpleaños de Naruto y pensaba que quizás podríamos prepararle una fiesta a ese idiota.- le aclaró Sakura mirando a Sasuke con cara de adoración ante la gran idea que había tenido este.

-¡¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños para Naruto!! ¡¡Qué magnífica idea!!

-¡¡Eso dije yo!!- corroboró la chica emocionada.

-¡¡Me apunto!!- tanto maestro como kunoichi brillaban de excitación ante la vista de la dichosa fiesta y mientras tanto Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlos con cierta compasión por idiota de la escena. Y así su mente volvía a divagar, los otros dos por su parte parloteaban sin sentido sobre lo que podrían hacer.

-Claro, tiene que ser una fiesta sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. ¿Pero que le regalaremos?- preguntó Sakura.- ¡Me niego a que el menú sea a base de ramen!

-Jaja hablando de menú. Habrá que preparar una tarta de cumpleaños.

-A mi no me mires yo suspendí siempre las clases de hogar.

-¿Pues no pretenderás que cocine yo verdad? – preguntó el jounin con una sonrisa. Su alumna le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!! No quiero acabar en el hospital por tu culpa. ¡¡Ah, ya sé!! ¡¡Sasuke cocinará!! Neeeee Sasuke-kun??- el chico que estaba en su propio mundo miró a la chica interrogante.

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro! Tu cocinas muy bien.

-Y porque no se lo pedía a Iruka seguro que el estará encantado de participar.

-¡¡Es cierto!!- exclamó Kakashi.- Buena idea. No si este chico cuando quiere piensa cosas muy inteligentes.

-¬¬ Yo siempre digo cosas inteligentes… no como otros…

-Todo se pega

-Por desgracia…

Continuar

Cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños feliz te deseeeeeeeeeooooooooo Narutoooooooooooo Cumpleaños felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEN

Bueno hoy es día diez y Naruto vuelve a cumplir años (los mismo una vez más) (Yo sigo diciendo que ser un personaje de ficción es un chollo siempre cumples los mismos y nunca envejeces… menos cuando el autor hace un lapsus y se salta de golpe unos cuantos años de tu vida para avanzar en la historia… eso si que tiene que ser bastante puñetero).

Esta historia estaba planeado que comenzara a publicarla el día ocho… perooooo… como no me dio tiempo a acabar el capítulo pues publico hoy el primero y el resto a ver si están para el miércoles o el sábado que viene quien sabe . Espero que os guste.

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Naruto paseaba sin muchos ánimos por las calles que estaban atestadas de gente. La villa era un hervidero; al día siguiente se celebraba la fiesta para conmemorar la derrota del Kyubi, el día en que el Yondaime había sellado al zorro de las nueve colas en un niño… el día en que él su sentencia le había sido impuesta, sin el saberlo.

La gente, como siempre ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia cuando pasaban a su lado. Si chocaban en medio del ajetreo contra él en vez de un perdón, recibía una mirada de odio en el mejor de los casos… sino quizás un empujón acompañado de un "bakemono, zorro del diablo". Y más ahora que se acercaba la fiesta, cuanto más próxima estaba la fecha más odio se volcaba sobre él.

Siempre pensó que tristemente era un tanto paradójico que la villa de la hoja hiciera una fiesta en su honor el día de su cumpleaños… aunque no era precisamente para celebrarlo con él… sino contra él.

Odiaba profundamente su cumpleaños y aquella endiablada fiesta y por ello nunca asistía a ella. Cuando era más pequeño y no comprendía del todo el significado de aquello si acudía, inocente el… incluso participaba en el colegio en las actividades que se preparaban… pero ahora ya no. Hacia tiempo que se escondía en su casa resguardado bajo las mantas donde nadie podía verlo. Lloraba hecho un ovillo todo el día. Pensando si realmente el era el culpable de su propia soledad. Si tenía o no la culpa de que todos lo odiaran. Aquel vacío comiéndolo por dentro no lo dejaba respirar.

Recordaba a sus compañeros a los que todos felicitaban. Que celebraban fiestas a la que todos asistían menos él. La cantidad de regalos que recibían… y a él nunca le habían regalado nada… bueno eso no era correcto. El día de su cumpleaños recibía unas cuantas docenas de piedras que rompían los cristales de su casa y lo endeudaban hasta el año siguiente.

Iba tan ensimismado en sí mismo que ni siquiera vio al apresurado Iruka pasar con Sasuke por la misma calle.

-¡Espero que no nos vea!- le susurró Iruka a Sasuke.- Si no va a descubrirlo todo…

-Hablamos de Naruto ¿Verdad? Si le dices cualquier estupidez seguro que se lo cree…

-Si bueno… mejor que no nos vea.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza al cabizbajo rubio. Parecía triste… muy triste. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sinceramente aunque molesto prefería al ruidoso e insufrible Naruto Uzumaki que aquella sombra que caminaba sin rumbo… aunque quizás aquella no fuera la sombra sino Naruto, el de verdad, el que no ocultaba su verdad… Un Naruto de verdad al igual que él cuando estaba solo no era el frío y estoico Sasuke Uchiha, sino un niño que había tenido que crecer a la fuerza bajo la presión de un pasado y unas expectativas que no había pedido para sí.

-Vamos Sasuke, date prisa aun tenemos que ir por los huevos.- el chico asintió apartando la vista del Naruto. Mañana, prepararían la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para aquel idiota… para que sonriera en su cumpleaños también.

Al llegar al apartamento de Sasuke; Iruka se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

-Vaya… no todos los adolescentes son desordenados.- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es qué no has estado casa de Naruto? Parece que viviera una manada de caballos salvajes allí dentro…

-Si bueno… Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo se puede vivir así.- declaró dejando las cosas sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

-Si yo te contara…- dijo el Chuunin recordando su casa cuando tenía la edad de los chicos… No era lo de Naruto… pero uno o dos monos rabiosos bien podrían vivir allí dentro…- En fin ¿Porqué no vas preparando el bizcocho mientras yo preparo el resto de las cosas?.

-De acuerdo… Aunque recuerda que hay que ir por el pescado a última hora. Mañana no abren las tiendas.

-Cuando vaya a mi casa me paso, descuida.

Y con eso ambos se pusieron manos en la masa… literalmente U. Sasuke con un mandil mezclaba ingredientes pensando el idiota de su amigo, mientras Iruka pelaba las verduras y probaba de vez en cuando la masa de la tarta bajo la reprobatoria mirada del más joven.

Y en otra parte, presas de la desesperación maestro y alumna recorrían las calles de Konoha… bueno diremos más bien una histérica Sakura y un Kakashi presa de la desesperación recordando porque odiaba salir de compras y más con mujeres… más que nada porque era como ir con Gai. Pero con el inconveniente de que no podía abandonarlas sin ton ni son y luego solucionarlo en un duelo…

-¡Kakashi date prisa! Van a cerrar las tiendas y aun no hemos conseguido ni la mitad de la lista.- chilló la chica haciendo que diversos transeúntes se giraran.

-Sakura… Si fuéramos por separado ya te he dicho que acabaríamos antes.

-¡No me fió de ti ni un pelo! A saber que compras… ¬¬

-U Mujeres…-suspiró resignado el pobre jounin rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¡Mierda!!

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo Kakashi comenzando a pensarse seriamente el irse a buscar a Iruka y Sasuke dejando a la chica sola con sus locas compras.

-¡¡Naruto!!

-¿Nani?

-¡¡Qué viene Naruto por allí!! ¡Hay que esconderse! No puede vernos con todas estas cosas… ¡Esconde la bolsas!...- dijo mientras ponía todas las bolsas a su espalda y levantaba la mano con una sonrisa dispuesta a saludar al chico- ¡Naru…- pero no se había percatado ni siquiera de que ambos estaban ahí. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos e iba pensando claramente en algo que lo tenía totalmente perdido.

Kakashi se adelantó dejando sola a Sakura durante unos minutos para acercase a su alumno.

-¡Naruto!- el rubio dio un salto sobresaltado al notar como alguien lo cogía por el hombro.

-¡Ah! Kakashi-sensei, me has asustado- rió tontamente el chico tratando de disimular.

-Ibas un poco despistado Naruto. Venía a preguntarte si mañana estarás libre para salir a entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Mañana? Mañana es fiesta… No creo que nadie quiera ir a entrenar…

-Hablaba de ir tú y yo solos. No me gusta celebrar la festividad de mañana… me recuerda demasiado al Yondaime…- le dijo confidente. La verdad es que no le estaba contando ninguna mentira.

El rubio lo sopeso durante un momento. El quedarse encerrado en su casa todo el día oyendo las risas y la música de la calle y los insultos al pasar junto a su ventana… o ir con su maestro a entrenar… los dos solos, sin Sakura y mejor aún sin Sasuke. Como hacía tiempo que quería…

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero no llegues tarde!

-Jejejeje Bueno nos vemos a las siete Ok?

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo algo animado con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se despedía.

Cuando Kakashi regresó, Sakura lo miraba acusadoramente de brazos cruzados…

-¿Qué?

-Si no fuera porque necesitábamos tenerlo fuera de su casa todo el día… diría que tratabas de escaquearte de los preparativos de la fiesta Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Yo? Que cosas tienes mujer… "Lo que pretendo es tenerte lejos a ver si se me pasa este dolor de cabeza…"

Y así paso la tarde llena de prisas para el esperado día 10 de Octubre…

Continuar

Ya otro más Solo falta uno jejejejejeje… U se que lo había prometido antes pero no he podido escribirlo antes… y como ahora estoy recluida en casa (soy muy ágil y me he vuelto a torcer tobillo… la tercera en siete meses uuU) así que tengo tiempo :P

Espero que os halla gustado y ya sabéis como se mandan los reviews así que tomadlo como una indirecta directa :P

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3:

La mañana del diez de Octubre solía amanecer despejada, este año como los anteriores también lo hacia y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Naruto se dio la vuelta en la cama en cuanto la claridad comenzó a molestarlo. Al fin y al cabo ese día no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarse bien resguardado bajo sus mantas, tratando de dormir lo más posible y así pensar poco. No recordar que es día era su cumpleaños y que como siempre estaría solo…

Pero entonces algo golpeó su mente. ¡¡Había quedado para entrenar con Kakashi-sensei la tarde anterior!!

Dio un bote en la cama y miró el despertador. Eran las siete… aun tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse, desayunar e ir con Kakashi. Así que haciendo a un lado las cálidas mantas se puso en pie y comenzó un nuevo día… un día como otro cualquiera, pasando por alto que ese día en concreto en realidad debería ser especial para él. Se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y quitarse el sueño de encima. Con solo una toalla en la cintura salió a calentar el agua para el ramen. Si lo dejaba preparado mientras esperaba a que estuviese listo podía vestirse… o por lo menos había llegado a esa conclusión hacia algún tiempo.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo antes de salir de casa. Dudo un instante antes de comenzar a cantar… al fin y al cabo sino lo hacia ¿Quién lo haría por él?

_Cumpleaños feliz_

_Cumpleaños feliz_

_Me deseo a mi mismo_

_Cumpleaños feliz…_

-Más quisiera…- suspiró cerrando la puerta.

Las calles estaban aun vacías a esas horas. Tan solo unos pocos; en su mayoría dueños de puestos de feria, transitaban la tranquila villa. Además lo ignoraban por completo, cosa que en cierto modo agradecía porque mejor eso que las miradas de odio.

Llegó a las puertas de entrada, y como se esperaba Kakashi no había llegado… jamás podría llegar temprano estaba claro. Se sentó en una piedra a esperar. Sintió sobre el las miradas de recelo de los guardias. Trató de ignorarlas como bien pudo, comenzó a canturrear por lo bajo mientras esperaba.

-_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize. Motivate your anger to make them all realize. Climbing the mountain never coming down. Break into the contents never falling down. My knee is still shaking like I was twelve. Sneaking out the classroom by the back door. A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. __Waiting__ is wasting for people like me..._

Algunas personas se fijaron en la figura rubia que cantaba por lo bajo. Nada más reconocerlo lo miraban con cierta rabia, incluso odio para seguir su camino. Naruto podía oír a la poca gente que transitaba de camino a la feria para abrir sus puestos murmurar sobre el… y qué más daba ya… ni que no estuviera acostumbrado… ni que no siguiera doliendo…

-_Don't try to look so wise. Don't cry'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears'cause you will hurt yourself in the end... Don't try to look so wise. Don't cry'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears'cause you will hurt yourself in the end. You say 'Dreams are dreams. I ain't play the fool anymore'_.- Poco a poco la calle se iba llenando de gente, pero su maestro no llegaba y estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Decían que la paciencia es la madre de las ciencias. Incluso podía decirse que ya estaba acostumbrado a esperar… pero aquel día precisamente deseaba que Kakashi llegara pronto para acabar con su tortura.- _You say 'Cause I still got my soul'. Take your time, baby, your blood nedds slowing down. Breach your soul to reach yourself before the gloom. Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing... You still are blind, if you see a widing road'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see. Don't try to look so wise. Don't cry'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears'cause you will hurt yourself in the end..._

-Io! Bonita canción.- saludó afable el recién llegado jounin. Naruto miró incrédulo su reloj… ¡¡Sólo media hora!!

-¡¡Llegas media hora tarde!!- Todo el mundo se giro a ellos con un reproche para el tardón.- ¡¡LLEGAS SOLO MEDIA HORA TARDE!! ¡¡Es el fin del mundo!!

- No exageres que no es para tanto… jejejeje- dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza mirando a sus lados.- Mmm ¿Nos vamos?

-¡¡Si por favor!!- rogó el rubio tirando de su maestro hacia fuera de la villa.

Sasuke mientras tanto madrugó. No porque tuviera que hacerlo. Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía un gusanillo carcomiéndolo por dentro. Estaba nervioso por toda la fiesta que tenían pensado prepararle al rubio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello hiciera feliz a Naruto… que sonriera con verdadera felicidad el día de su cumpleaños. Todos tenían derecho a sentirse queridos en un día así…

Salió de su cama frotándose los ojos. Vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sobre el mostrador de la cocina, la tarta que había preparado la tarde anterior para su amigo. Tampoco era por echarse flores… pero le había quedado de perlas. Parecía que lo llamaba diciendo: "Cómeme, cómeme"… Claro que el no era Naruto para comérsela antes de tiempo, así que se giró y se fue a cambiar de ropa para salir a la calle.

Sakura había salido temprano con su madre a desayunar en la feria. Las acompañaban las mujeres Yamanaka. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Ino cuando Sasuke fuera a buscarla… Había quedado con el moreno en encontrarse durante la fiesta… ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! La cara de la rubia iba a ser incomparable, la Inner Sakura rebosaba en satisfacción de solo pensarlo.

Sasuke llevaba un buen rato paseando. Aun tenía hora y media antes de ir a buscar a la pelirrosa… menudo suplicio…

- "Todo sea por el cumpleaños de Naruto"- se dijo resignado.

Miro a su alrededor viendo a la gente bastante animada. ¿Y quién no iba a estarlo si era festivo?... Pensó en el rubio por un momento. No debía ser una festividad que le gustase demasiado. Siguió caminando cada vez más convencido de celebrar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños imaginable.

-¡Naruto vamos a descansar un rato!- exclamó Kakashi.

-¿Ya?

-Naruto, eres incombustible o qué.

-¿Nani?

-Déjalo, anda ven aquí vamos a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¡Sugoiii!!- chilló emocionado dando saltos. Se sentó junto a su maestro dando pequeños botes en su sitio. Se moría de hambre y además se lo estaba pasando genial.

-Sakura.- una voz la llamo por la espalda. Todas las mujeres se giraron al unísono, a pesar de que solo habían llamado a una.

-¡Ah, Sasuke-kun!- gritó emocionada, aunque ya sabía que iba a venir pero más que nada por no perder la costumbre.

-¡Sa-sa-sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!- esta por supuesto era Ino.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó secamente.

-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Mamá me voy con Sasuke-kun!! ¡No me esperes despierta! ¡Adiós!- dicho esto se agarró del brazo del moreno y comenzó a arrastrarlo calle abajo ante el asombro del personal femenino.

La cara de Ino era un poema. Se había quedado literalmente de piedra. De todos modos, la cara de ambas madres tampoco difería mucho. Mientras que la Yamanaka tenía una expresión de similar a la de su hija, la de Haruno mutó por una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía a su retoño alejarse del brazo del heredero de los Uchiha.

-Sakura ¡Suéltame!- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Déjame hasta que doblemos la calle. ¿No les has visto la cara?- Sakura rebosaba de emoción.

-U De acuerdo.

La tarde se pasó en un verdadero suspiro. Cuando llegaron a casa de Naruto, Iruka ya estaba allí limpiando todo el desorden. Mientras tanto marcharon a buscar la comida a casa del Uchiha, y el resto de la parafernalia a casa de Sakura. En el momento en que la comida estuvo preparada, eran pasadas las cinco y aun estaba la casa sin decorar. ¡¡Qué horror, Naruto y Kakashi llegarían en una hora y media!!

Continuará…

Ahhh ¡¡Feliz año nuevo!! Que corte el cuello. (Es que rimaba xD) Lo sientooo, ya se que he tardado un mundo… bueno la raro es que no tarde un mundo. Pero he estado super líada, exámenes, estudiar etc y después se me quedo medio atragantado. U

Debería haber acabado este capítulo con un fin y haber escrito la fiesta. Pero como aun no me veía con ánimos de escribirla pues decidí publicar ya y poner un capítulo más… ¡Lo siento Naruto tienes que esperar más por tu fiesta y eso que cumpliste en Octubre!

Bueno en fin Un muy feliz 2005 para todos.

Espero que os haya gustado… a mi me gustó el principio… luego me da la sensación de que flojea algo en fin ¡¡Pronto la fiesta!! ¡¡Sugoiiii!!

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4:

"¿Os falta mucho?"preguntó Iruka desde la cocina.

"¡Ya casi est�! Pon eso ahí Sasuke. No, no �¡Qué no¡Más a la derecha hombre!"

"��# ¡Deja de gritarme loca!" pensaba el Uchiha mientras seguía las ordenes de su compañera.

"Daos prisa! Kakashi estará al llegar y luego enseguida llegará Naruto."

"�¡Que ya casi est�¡Deja de dar la tabarra!"chilló Sakura. Iruka salió hecho una furia de la cocina.

"¡Te parece esa manera de hablarle a un adulto, superior en rango y que además a sido tu profesor!"realmente cuando el chuunin se enfadaba daba miedo… aunque en esta ocasión le restase un poco el mandil de corazones y volantes que llevaba puesto.

"Gomen…"susurró Sakura roja como un tomate.

Un Puff anunció la llegada del ninja-copia que apareció en un nube de humo. Había calculado mal y por poco aterriza encima de la mesa con toda la comida. Las miradas asesinas de Iruka y Sasuke hicieron estremecerse al jounin…

"Io!" saludó. "¿Ya está todo listo? Acabo de dejar a Naruto en la puerta de la villa… estará aquí en tres minutos a más tardar." anunció.

"�¡MUEVETE SASUKE QUE AUN QUEDA ESO POR COLOCAR!"gritó una histérica pelirrosa.

Los siguientes dos minutos fueron un desbarajuste total. Gente yendo de un lado para otro, chocando los unos con los otros, maldiciendo a gritos y tratando de acabar a todo meter con lo que les tocaba.

"�¡Ahí viene Naruto!" anunció Kakashi mirando desde la ventana.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo por la calle rumbo a su casa. Acaba de pasar por el medio de la fiesta, no le quedaba más remedio. Había sido un tanto depresivo. Aunque pensándolo bien aquel no había sido un día tan malo al fin de cuentas. Había entrenado a solas con Kakashi, cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Se lo había pasado en grande… sin saberlo su maestro le había echo un regalo de cumpleaños.

Realmente aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños que él pudiera recordar.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras. Se paró un momento… ¿Alucinaba u había oído ruidos en su casa?

Se quedó quieto escuchando. Nada.

De repente la puerta de al lado se abrió y salió el vecino con alguien. Ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada.

Algo más aliviado se dispuso a abrir su puerta.

Estaba por girar la llave cuando oyó dentro de su casa una risita… ¡Y está vez juraba que había sido dentro!

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó abriendo la puerta de golpe. Nadie contestó; pero noto como si su casa no fuera la misma. Encendió la luz.

"�¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cuatro figuras salieron de su escondite dejando al rubio atónito.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo como había cambiado su salón. Pasó su vista por cada una de las caras de los cuatro intrusos. La sonriente de Iruka, el gracioso ojo curvado de Kakashi, la alegre cara de Sakura y los ahora expresivos ojos de Sasuke.

Admiró la decoración; los globos, las guirnaldas y los farolillos. Y en el centro la pancarta con el: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO.

No supo que hacer, se había quedado de piedra. No se esperaba nada así… allí estaban las personas que más le importaban, a las que más quería… Y no pudo más que echarse a llorar.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos cuando el rubio en vez de ponerse a saltar ya gritar se quedo quieto; llorando. Se suponía que cuando te daban una fiesta sorpresa uno se suele poner contento.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Sasuke y Kakashi que se acercaron a Naruto un poco preocupados.

"¡Ey, Naruto¿Qué pasa no te gusta la fiesta?" preguntó algo temeroso el jounin. El chico hizo un gesto diciendo que no era eso. " ¿Y entonces?"

"No sabe que decir." sentenció Sasuke. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. A Kakashi le dio la risa al oír aquello.

"¡No te rías!" sob, sob 

"Pero Naruto…" Sakura que se había acercado y le sonreía. "si es que tampoco es para que llores."

"Idiota, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, es para que lo pases bien no para que te pongas a llorar, por muy emocionado que estés." Trato de animarlo bien como pudo el Uchiha.

"Ya-ya lo sé. Pe-pero es que no sob sob me lo esperaba… ¡Y no soy idiota! sob "

"�¡Venga pues ahora ya es momento de que sonrías un poco y dejes las lágrimas para otra ocasión más triste!" Le anunció Iruka cariñosamente.

"¡Si!" como un rayo se abrazó a los cuatro, plantándoles sonoros besos en las mejillas a cada uno, cosa que los dejo bastante cortados… sobre todo a Sasuke que ahora era quien no sabía que hacer. "�¡Mil millones de gracias¡Aaaaaaahhh que bonito está todo¡Cuánta comida¡Me muero de hambre!"

"Todo tuyo." Iruka se hizo a un lado señalando la mesa con una sonrisa.

"�¡Yo también me muero de hambre!" confesó Kakashi siguiendo de cerca al rubio. "¿Hoy no hemos parado verdad Naruto? Nos merecemos un premio, jojojojojojo"

"�¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Jojojjoojo… ¡Ahora tengo una nueva técnica secreta con la que te venceré Sasuke! Muajajajajajajaja… cha bedaz ech femial ¡Chakurriga vedaz a Chayuke morder el folfo! Muajajajaja"

"¡Naruto no hables con la boca llena!" amenazó Iruka. El rubio asintió algo atemorizado. Iruka daba miedo cuando quería… vaya que si lo daba.

Tras una cena marcada por la buena comida, las risas… y las amenazas de Iruka, Sakura apagó las luces mientras Sasuke desaparecía en la cocina. Naruto sin saber que pasaba se puso a protestar pidiendo que encendieran las luces de una vez, que aquella era su casa y que el estar a oscuras con un pervertido como Kakashi no era para nada su ilusión.

Pero el rubio se quedo sin habla cuando su compañero de equipo salió con una tarta llena de velas encendidas y se dirigió hacia él. La alocada y bulliciosa cabeza de Naruto por un instante se quedo en silencio observando y asimilando que aquello era para él, solo para él. Que por primera vez en su vida comería tarta de cumpleaños y además acompañado de la gente que más quería… que por primera vez en su vida soplaría las velas rodeado de los que se preocupaban por él.

"Pide un deseo." le dijo el Uchiha con la tarta ante el. Naruto cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa, deseo algo con todas sus fuerzas y su ilusión. Cogió aire y sopló las velitas que titilaban en la oscuridad. "Felicidades Naruto." susurró Sasuke de manera confidente, de modo que tan solo el aludido pudiera oírlo.

"Gracias." Contestó del mismo modo el rubio. Aunque la verdad es que fue bastante inaudible ya que sus acompañantes saltaron en gritos, aplausos, felicitaciones y abrazos. El revoltoso ninja se sentía en una nube rodeado de tanto cariño y alegría.

"�¡Venga encended la luz¡Hay que comer la tarta!" Dijo Kakashi presa de la emoción.

"�¡Sí tartaaaaa, tartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Y tu también vas a comer tarta Sakura¡Da igual si luego te engorda el culo, es mi tarta de cumpleaños… Y yo te veo igual de guapa con el culo gordo." Como toda respuesta el rubio salió disparado hacia el sofá tras un mamporro bien dado por parte de Sakura.

"�¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Go-gomen… si yo no… yo no lo dije con mala intención. Solo decía la verdad… no me mires así jooo…" Trató de retractarse el chico.

"Es imposible… tiene el tacto en… ahí" Fue el pensamiento general.

"�¡Venga vamos a comer tarta¡Tiene una pinta genial! Dice: 'Cómeme, cómeme'" Chillo Naruto.

"Que bien, lo de esta mañana no eran mis imaginaciones…" Pensó el moreno con alivio…-"Oo ¡Oigo las mismas voces que ese cabeza hueca¡Esto puede ser preocupante!"

La tarta de cumpleaños acabo en el estómago de los comensales en un suspiro y los elogios al cocinero no se hicieron esperar… el emocionado de Naruto pretendía comérselo alegando que debería estar igual de sabor que la tarta… gracias al cielo ni el otro se presto por la labor ni los demás dejaron que nada sucediera.

"¡Naruto déjalo ya pedazo cacho de plasta!" Amenazó una chica pelirrosa.

"Pero es que… joooooo… tengo hambre" Se quejó.

"�¡Hambre pero si has comido hasta casi reventar!"

"¡Estoy en etapa de crecimiento y tengo que comer mucho!"

"Deja de decir idioteces bakaaaa. Además se va haciendo hora de que me vaya antes de que mi madre me mate y…"

"�¡Ya! Te vas a ir ya snif, snif Sakurita se va… noooo, nooo…" Gimoteaba.

"¡Pero antes tendrás que abrir mi regalo!"

"¿Regalo¿También hay regalos?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"¡Pues claro¿Qué fiesta de cumpleaños no tiene regalos?"

"No sé… ¿En las fiestas de cumpleaños hay siempre regalos?"

"Claro tonto. ¿En que mundo vives?" Le preguntó Sakura un tanto anonadada por la pregunta. "Y en la tuya también los hay" Le dijo animándolo con una hermosa sonrisa. Naruto primero se sonrojó, luego de sus ojos comenzaron a salir una especie de corazoncitos y más tarde comenzaron a hacer chiribitas con la emoción de los regalos.

"�¡Regalos! Oooooooh ¿Son todos para mí?" Preguntó al ver tantos paquetes para el solo. Iruka asintió enternecido por la cara de su pupilo. "Aahhh sugooiiii"

"Este es mío" Le entregó Kakashi un paquete envuelto en un brillante papel plateado con una cinta azul.

El chico tardó un par de minutos en abrirlo por completo. A pesar de la emoción que pudiera producirle el recibir regalos, iba a guardar todos los preciosos papeles de sus primeros regalos.

Ante el apareció un libro con un trozo de tela en su interior. Abrió las tapas para observar la tela azul. Era el soporte de una bandana. Naruto miró a Kakashi interrogante el cual le sonrió.

"Perteneció al cuarto Hokage. El Yondaime la regaló cuando cumplí tu edad. Supuse que te gustaría" Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos… �¡Aquella bandana había pertenecido al mismísmo Yondaime! Sin poderlo evitar el ninja copia cayó al suelo bajo el peso de su alumno. "GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ES MARAVILLOSO GRACIAS KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"¡Ey Naruto!" Lo llamó su pelirrosa compañera. "Esto es para ti. Mío y de Sasuke" El rubio se quedo impresionado.

"¡Oo Es enooooooooorme! Sugooiiiii" Dijo tirándose encima del paquete y poniéndose manos a la obra.

"Podías haberle comprado algo un poco más pequeño ¿No? Este no acaba de desempaquetar eso nunca." Se quejó Sasuke.

"Pero es que fue un flechazo, no pude resistirme. Tuve que comprarlo." Kakashi asintió afirmativamente, recordando la escena.

Cuando Naruto por fin consiguió deshacer el paquete sin romper el papel todos pudieron observar un sapo de peluche tan grande que Naruto era incapaz de abrazarlo entero con los dos brazos.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO OO SUGOIII" Dijo con los ojos con estrellitas. "¡Qué peluche más grande! Es genial. ¡Gracias Sakura, gracias Sasuke!" Ahora fue el turno de esos dos de recibir besos y abrazos de su compañero. Muy a pesar del moreno.

"Más, más, más" Comenzó a canturrear el rubio cogiéndole gustillo a eso de abrir regalos.

Iruka le ofreció un montón de paquetes que iluminaron la cara.

Tras los brillantes y coloridos papeles, el chuunin había escondido cosas que tan diversas que iban desde ropa, vales para ramen, jabón de baño, lápices de colores; Iruka sabía que Naruto tenía una fijación por los lápices de colores… sino no se explicaba que hacía con ellos cuando iba al colegio. Pero lo que más le hizo ilusión de todos los paquetes fue una foto del parvulario; donde el rubio salía tirándole del pelo a Sasuke y siendo atacado, por la otra banda, por unas enfurecidas Sakura e Ino. Era una foto muy divertida. Fijándose bien al fondo se veía a Iruka corriendo y gritando algo.

Fue cuando el último paquete había sido abierto que Sakura decidió poner rumbo a su casa.

"¿Pero te vas a ir tu sola a estas horas?" Preguntó Iruka.

"Si. No pasa nada."

"¡Pero tu sola…!"

"No soy una cría"

"¿Y si te pasa algo?" Insistió su ex maestro. "Que te acompañe alguien"

"No" Se quejó Naruto con un puchero. "Yo no quiero que se vaya ya nadie más… A no ser que se quiera ir claro; que no obligo a nadie a quedarse, sino sería rapto y claro eso esta muy mal y… ¡Yo tampoco quiero que un loco maníaco sexual rapte a Sakura-chan por la calle cuando inocente de ella camine feliz rumbo a su casa!"

"Naruto…" Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la sien. "Regula que se te va" Sasuke asintió interiormente.

"¿Por qué no la acompañas Sasuke?"

"NO" gritaron al unísono todo el equipo siete salvo el implicado. Iruka los miró interrogantes. La verdad es que cada uno tenía sus razones.

"Me voy sola. Total hoy es fiesta y hay gente en la calle hasta muy tarde." Afirmó la pelirrosa enfilando la puerta. "Felicidades Naruto" Dijo para despedirse y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo al chico rubio ponerse del color del tomate frito.

"A-a-adiós"

Cuando la puerta se cerró Kakashi sonrió con triunfo.

"Al fin. Jojojojo" El ninja copia se dirigió a un rincón y saco algo de una bolsa. "Es hora del sake. Muajajajajajaja. Sakura no nos iba a dejar beber pero… ¡Ella ya no está aquí!"

"BiEEEEEEEEEN" Chillo su imparable alumno. Que fue acallado por un coscorrón de Iruka. "Auch, dueleee"

"¿Estás loco? Ellos no beben."

"Nah. Una vez al año no hace daño." Dijo el otro maestro despreocupado sacando tazas para cuatro.

"¡Pero son menores de edad!" Afirmó escandalizado.

"¿Y? Legalmente yo soy su tutor y digo que hoy pueden beber. Ala… ¿Algo más que objetar?" Preguntó muy seguro de si mismo Kakashi. Iruka refunfuñó por lo bajo.

"Si, eres un irresponsable."

"A tu salud Naruto" Brindó el jounin. De un trago los cuatro se metieron el sake en el cuerpo.

No fue hasta un hora más tarde, tras beber sin parar que se decidió que ya era suficiente por aquel día. Increíblemente Naruto seguía como una rosa. Cualquier diría que había sido el que más había bebido de todos. Le seguía de cerca Kakashi, al que se le notaba algo contentillo. Iruka bastante ruborizado, hipabando de vez en cuando, y eso que se había retirado de la bebida ya hacia un rato. Pero el peor de todos era Sasuke. Estaba lo que se dice borracho como una cuba. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar cosas sin sentido que tan solo Iruka, que andaba cerca de su grado de borrachera, parecía entender.

Fue Kakashi el que propuso que el Uchiha durmiera esa noche allí, propuesta que increíblemente fue alegremente aceptada por el propietario.

El chuunin dio por finalizado el jolgorio cuando un palidísimo Sasuke comenzó a vomitar sobre la mesa, ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

"¡Sasuke que se supone que haces vomitando en MI mesa!" Se quejó Naruto hecho una furia.

"No te quejes que por lo menos no es la alfombra." Lo animó Kakashi.

"¡Sasuke!" El chuunin corrió a ayudarlo. "Naruto prepara una ducha de agua fría."

"¿Yo¿Por qué?"

"¿Lo quieres de vomitona toda la noche en tu cama?"

"NOOOOOOOO" Dijo horrorizado. "Porque el va a dormir en el sofá."

"Como me entere de que duerme en el sofá" Amenazó Iruka. "invalido todos los vales para el Ichiraku" Dicho y hecho Naruto ya estaba en el baño.

Mientras el rubio ayudaba a su compañero, los dos mayores trataron de ordenar un poco toda aquel desastre. La verdad es que dejaron más limpio de lo que estaba en un principio la residencia del Uzumaki.

Cuando los chicos salieron del baño, Sasuke lucía bastante mejor pero se fue directo a la cama con la esperanza de que al día siguiente no lo acosaran; ni la resaca ni los gritos de su amigo.

Fue Iruka quien entró en el cuarto a despedirse y vio a Naruto arropando a Sasuke con bastante más dulzura de la esperada.

"Mmm, Naruto" Llamó su atención. "Nos vamos."

"Aja… ¿Iruka?"

"¿Sí?" El chico se sonrojó.

"Quería pedirte…" El chuunin lo invitó a que siguiera. "Yo… te importaría… ¿Te importaría contarme un cuento antes de que te vayas?" Preguntó totalmente azorado. El maestro se quedó perplejo ante tal petición. Luego sonrió con ternura.

"Claro que no"

Iruka le contó una historia al rubio, donde una princesa era raptada por una malvada serpiente. La princesa era guardada en un barril y luego llevada a una extraña gruta. Pero un guapo príncipe iba al rescate y sorteando miles de dificultades y aventuras conseguía llegar con su amada.

"Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" Sentenció.

Naruto le miraba tapado hasta la punta de la nariz. Había permanecido completamente atento a la historia. Era la primera vez que alguien le contaba una cuento antes de dormir, y había sido algo que siempre le había hecho mucha ilusión. Aunque estuviera ya crecido para ello, más vale tarde que nunca. A pesar de estarse cayendo del sueño no quiso cerrar los ojos hasta que el príncipe; por fin, se reunió con su princesa. La historia lo tenía intrigadísimo a decir verdad.

Por su parte Sasuke, no estaba dormido. Al oír a Iruka comenzar a contar la historia, no pudo dejar de recordar los tiempos en que su madre le leía cuentos antes de dormir y al igual que el rubio, quiso saber que pasaba al final.

"Oyasumi nasai" Susurró Iruka saliendo con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Fuera lo esperaba Kakashi con una sonrisa que lo felicitó por tan bonita historia. El chuunin se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario. ¡Había estado escuchando!

En el cuarto Naruto adormilado comenzaba a soñar feliz, cuando la voz de su acompañante se hizo oír.

"¿Naruto estás dormido ya?"

"Mmm"

"Es que hay algo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para ti" Le dijo en bajito.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó algo somnoliento.

"Si lo quieres cógelo" La verdad es que ante la expectativa de un último regalo; se espabiló y salió de la cama hacia el mencionado pantalón.

Era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado. Con el mismo cuidado que con los anteriores regalos lo desenvolvió bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

En el interior de la caja había un pequeño shuriken de plata con un cordel para atar al cuello. En el shuriken grabada la fecha de ese día junto a una inscripción:

"_Nunca más estarás solo_".

Naruto al leer aquellas palabras miró a Sasuke quien le sonrió levemente. Porque la verdadera sonrisa estaba en sus ojos. El rubio le correspondió la sonrisa con los ojos y con los labios. Ya que la verdad es que sus orbes azules se nublaron con las lágrimas que dejo caer libres y rodar por sus tiernas mejillas.

Sentía las palabras que Sasuke había mandado grabar muy dentro. Saber de verdad que su estoico amigo estaba para el era el mejor regalo del mundo. Parecía que poco a poco los deseos de un niño, que hablaba con la luna y susurraba sus penas a las estrellas, se iban haciendo realidad. Que sus lejanas compañeras podrían verlo feliz. Alejar la soledad era lo único que no podía lograr solo… ahora por fin había gente dispuesto a ayudarlo.

De un salto se tiró sobre la cama y sobre Sasuke. Sin palabras, simplemente no las tenía, agradeció con todo su infinito corazón aquellas cuatro palabras grabadas en plata. Abrazó tan fuerte a su compañero que el otro pensó que se rompería. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que su regalo le hubiese gustado.

El pequeño zorrillo no soltó a su amigo. Abrazado a él se quedo dormido y abrazado a él se despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

OWARI

AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya FINITO acabadito y ya todo genial y perfecto.

Muchos Besos a todos MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
